A matrix switch, such as a Time-Division Multiplexing (TDM) matrix switch, can establish connections for communication and switch calls from one connection to another connection. The matrix switch may also provide digital signal processing, such as converter processing, echo control, compression, and encryption. A hardware failure, however, may cause an undetectable misconnect in the matrix switch, which may lead to a security violation.